


Lazy Sundays

by DeadMansQuestions



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMansQuestions/pseuds/DeadMansQuestions
Summary: Sundays have become Ren and Makoto's favourite day of the week. And for a very good reason, too.





	Lazy Sundays

The winter sunlight filtered through the curtains, signaling the beginning of a new day for the peaceful occupants sleeping in bed. The gleaming sunlight filtered through the thin eyelids of the young man, prompting him to knit his eyebrows together as he began to stir.

The young man let out a small yawn, his dark grey eyes registering the brightness of the room. 

_“Hmm…what day is it?”_ He mumbled to himself, his fingers absentmindedly running through his unkempt black hair. 

As he prepared to sit up, his mind registered a weight pressing down on him. Glancing downwards, he saw a mop of brown hair resting on the crook of his neck, and a slender arm wrapped around his bare chest beneath the covers.  
His eyes then travelled to the owner’s angelic face, still slumbering peacefully.

_“Must be Sunday.”_

Ren Amamiya loved Sundays, the only day where he and his girlfriend could find time to spend with each other, and forget about the stresses of the week.

Ever since Ren and Makoto moved in together, in spite of Sae’s initial objections, they had hoped that they could spend a lot of time together like in the past. 

Unfortunately for them, managing their University schedules proved to be more difficult than they had thought. Due to Makoto being a year ahead of him, neither of them could see each other and they end up being occupied with their own classes.

To make matters worse, Makoto has recently been occupied with upcoming law semesters in preparation for fulfilling her long-time goal of joining the police force. Ren would often find himself going to bed without Makoto there, only to have her join him hours after. 

But Sunday was when they could finally relax in each other’s arms; temporarily taking their minds off their hectic schedules for the upcoming week and stay in each other’s company for the whole day. And with Morgana staying with Haru, they have the whole apartment to themselves.

Ren pressed his nose and lips against Makoto’s forehead, taking in the intoxicating scent of her hair. A Cheshire cat grin formed on his lips as his mind pieced together the night before.

Being apart for so long and deprived of the comfort of each other’s arms, it’s not surprising for the couple to have a lot of pent up feelings within them, begging to be let loose and overtake them. 

So often they made love with each other, Makoto’s face became imprinted within Ren’s memories. Despite the acts they indulged in, her face had a sweet innocence that made him look twice. She was playful in the demure looks she gave, unable to hold without giggling just a little. 

They would normally take it slow, taking their time to savor the moment as their touches and kisses explored each other’s bodies. However, there were also certain nights where they simply let their passion run wild.

This was one of those nights.

Ren’s ministrations in her hair began to stir Makoto; the brunette’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up to face a pair of beautiful grey eyes gazing back at her.

“Good morning, my Queen.” Ren purred, giving the huskiest voice he could muster.

“Gud mornin’…” Makoto mumbled with a dreamy smile on her face, her free hand reaching out to caress her boyfriend’s cheek, feeling his smooth complexion.

“Is it Sunday already?” She yawned, rubbing her eyes. Ren grinned and nodded as he watched Makoto adjusting herself in a reclining position against the bed frame, the bed sheets still clinging to her figure. She always liked to wrap herself up in the bed sheets, looking all the more statuesque for it, despite being a tangled up mess in the process. 

Although long used to it, Ren always liked looking at her this way, pleasing her. And maybe he wanted to surprise her in return for all the ways she’d surprise _him_.

Still clinging on to the sheets that kept her modesty, Makoto shifted her legs to the edge of the bed. “So Ren, what shall we do today?” 

Suddenly, Makoto felt Ren reach out and wrapped his arm around her. Already peeling the sheet from her smooth, milky skin, his calloused hands running over her.

Makoto let out a sudden squeak as Ren pulled her back into his chest. He had always wondered how such an adorable sound could come out of his Queen.

“Let’s do nothing today.” Ren replied.

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise. Normally, they would try to make most of the time on the only day they could spend together. She was about to protest when Ren put a finger to her lips.

“I’m serious,” he smiled. “Let’s just stay in bed and enjoy each other’s company.”

Makoto contemplated for a few milliseconds before her face lit up at the idea; spending the entire day in bed with the love of her life was absolute heaven to her. Ren’s right, they don’t always have to do anything else; being in each other’s arms was enough.

“I suppose we can.” Makoto let out a content sigh as Ren’s fingers gently caressed her chin, pulling her into a deep kiss.

The kiss lingered for a few seconds, before they pulled apart. “Let’s have some coffee,” Ren lifted up the covers as he prepared to get out of bed, only for the couple to be exposed to the chill of the morning air. Makoto yelped and quickly burrowed herself under the covers.

“Whoops, I forgot its winter already.” Ren laughed, at the same time desperately grabbing his boxers that were carelessly tossed aside on the floor the night before. 

“At least we can stay warm in bed, then…” Makoto mumbled beneath the duvet.

Putting on his boxers, Ren quickly slipped his bare feet into his bedroom slippers. He pulled apart the curtains, freeing the morning sun to their view. The frosted window cast an affray of diffused swirls onto the light blue duvet, giving it the impression of being a small ocean shimmering in the summer. Ren then shuffled his way towards the kitchen to make their coffee. Deciding to settle for the normal cappuccino, he began to prepare his morning brew and turned on the kettle.

Once their coffee was done, he quickly made his way back to the bedroom, where his beloved was eagerly waiting, wearing one of his baggy t-shirts. He knew how much Makoto loved wearing his shirts. Handing Makoto her mug, Ren slipped under the duvet to join her.

Makoto let out a content sigh as she sipped her delicious coffee, its soothing effects filling her body with warmth. She loved her boyfriend’s coffee, always waking up in the morning to find a freshly brewed cup prepared for her.

Once their coffee was done and set aside on their bedside table, Makoto promptly snuggled up against Ren, her arms draped over his chest in a warm embrace.

Ren’s lips travelled to the nape of Makoto’s neck, placing a series of sensual kisses on her smooth and lovely skin. Makoto let out a gasp from the cool sensation of Ren’s calloused hands travelling all over her body before settling to stroking her ample derriere. 

“I’ve always loved the sounds you make. It makes you even cuter, y’know.” Ren seductively purred against Makoto’s ear, his breath leaving a tickling sensation.

“You’re awful,” Makoto admonished breathlessly with a pout, the milky complexion Ren had been admiring began to turn rosy. With lightning speed reflexes, she suddenly pounced on top of Ren and mounting him. “How you can still be so smug is beyond me.”

This drew a laugh from him, and quickly squirmed himself out of his boxers in response. “Maybe it’s counterintuitive, I can’t help but think we should keep ourselves busy.”

“We _do_ have the whole day to ourselves,” Makoto purred as her hands rubbed over Ren’s muscled body, her entrance resting on his pelvis. “Just us. And the heat of our bodies fitting together.” 

“With nothing to hide between us.” Ren concluded; his grey eyes misting with lust.

Makoto’s own reddish-brown eyes darkened with passion as well. Her hands tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head before tossing it aside, exposing all of herself for her loving boyfriend to see. Ren’s hands travelled to her shapely hips as she lowered her head, her lips meeting Ren’s own in a long-drawn kiss. 

They both knew that they won’t be leaving the comfort of their bed for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post. I hope that you've enjoyed this one-shot, and maybe I can do more should I have the time. I leave it to you to guess what they've been up to for the rest of the day. ;)


End file.
